Hart to Hart: To Love Again
by Carol Mankiewicz
Summary: Sophia Bowers, an Award-Winning Journalist, enjoying life with her true love, Liam.For nearly 10 years they were inseperable. Then tragedy struck...Liam was taken from her. Sophia thought her life was over too...untill she met HIM. Could she love again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hart To Hart: To Love Again**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**Sophia Bowers was a highly respected award winning novelist...She had met the man of her dreams when she was given an assignment that sent her to Sydney, Australia. Liam was an amazing man. She gave up her fast paced life in New York, and made a home with Liam in Sydney. In spite of their age difference they were the perfect couple. They lived, loved and laughed together for nearly a decade.**

**Then, while on assignment in London, she received a surprise visit from her best friend. Sophia looked at her friend. She had a feeling something was wrong. Her friends never just showed up unannounced while she was working. "Anka, what's wrong?" her eyes fixed on Anka's face. "Tell me...Anka...what's going on?" Anka took her friend's hand, and led her to the sofa. "Soph...there was a terrible accident..." Anka started. "NO...What happened? Soph, there was trouble on the ranch...poachers..." Anka started to explain. "Liam...is Liam...?" Sophia interrupted. "Sophia, Liam has been very badly hurt. He's been asking for you."**

**The 2 women flew back to Sydney, and Sophia rushed straight to the hospital to see Liam. As she opened the door she was shocked to see him covered in bandages, and hooked up to so many machines. She froze for a moment, looking at all the blinking lights, the lines zig-zag across what looked like a small TV screen, and listening to the beeping and buzzing noises the machines made. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat on the side of his bed, taking his hand in hers. "He finally fell asleep", the nurse said as she checked his machines. "He's been fighting it...waiting for you, Ms. Bowers", she said as she left the room.**

**Anka left her friend alone with her love. "Sophia", she whispered, "I'm going to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. Can I bring you back something...coffee...a sandwich?"**

"**Huh? Oh, no...No thanks, Anka." Sophia answered, not taking her eyes off of Liam. "OK, I'll be back soon" Anka told her as she left the room, closing the door behind her.**

**Sophia held Liam's hand, and gazed at his beautiful, tanned face. Leaning down to him, she whispered in his ear. "Liam, I'm here. Liam...can you hear me? She started chocking up, and her tears started to flow. "Darling, you can't...leave me...yet. We still have...so much...to do. Liam, open your eyes...please. I've missed your beautiful brown eyes...open your..."**

**Suddenly she felt him stir. He slowly turned his head, and as she hoped, he opened his eyes. "Soph"...he started to say. "Liam...I'm here, darling. Don't try to talk. I'll get the doctor", she told him.**

"**No...Sophia" he whispered, gripping her hand so she wouldn't leave his side. "Sophia...I love you so much...don't ever forget...don't..." **

"**Don't you say goodbye to me...fight Liam...please. As long as I've known you", she sobbed, "you've always been a fighter".**

"**Sophia...Love again. You have so much love..." then his eyes closed. Lights and buzzers starting going off, and in a second Liam's room was full of doctors and nurses.**

**One nurse tried to keep Sophia out of their way...**

**Just as the alarms started going off, the elevator door opened and Anka got off. As she walked down the hall toward Liam's room she noticed all the doctors and nurses ...and she heard her friend Sophia screaming through her tears. "NO...LIAM, WAKE UP...DO YOU HEAR ME? DON'T LEAVE ME...LIAM...PLEASE. OH GOD, PLEASE. NO...HE CAN'T BE...LIAM..."**

**Just as Anka entered the room the Dr. was telling Sophia her darling Liam was gone. "I'm so sorry Ms. Bowers", the Dr. told her. "We did everything we could...I...I'm so sorry." **

**Anka held her friend as she led her out of the room, and to an adjacent room, Sophia held on to her friend, and cried uncontrollably. Sophia was a broken woman. How could she go on without Liam? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**After refusing numerous assignments from Marcia and losing touch with her friends who were growing increasingly worried about her, Marcia decided she had to do something. It had been almost 9 months since Liam died. The day of Liam's funeral was the day Sophia completely shut down. In 9 months she hadn't accepted a party invitation, had dinner with friends, or done any of the things that she loved to do before Liam died.**

**Then one day Sophia's phone rang...she was going to let the machine pick it up, but grabbed it on the 5th ring. "Hello", she said to the caller.**

**"Hello Sophia...It's Marcia. How are you doing, Sweetie?" Monica was quite a bit older than Sophia, and had been her editor and friend since before she'd met Liam. "Listen, Sophia...I've got great news. A major movie studio is interested in bringing one of you books to the 'big screen'. I'll come by after work and we can talk about it, OK? It's something you've never done before...and if it turn's out to be a big hit, the royalties will help the Foundation. What do you say, Soph? Can we talk about it?"**

**After much discussion, Sophia was persuaded to sign the proposed contract, and let the studio turn her Award-Winning novel into a movie. Filming was to start on location in London in 6 weeks.**

**Shortly before she was scheduled to fly to London, Sophia learned from Marcia that Lillian St. James and Shawn Kahn were cast as the leads.**

**_Six Weeks Later_**

**Sophia boarded the plane and settled in her first-class seat to try and enjoy the flight.**

**Hours later the plane touched down at Heathrowe Airport. Sophia was tired after her long flight. She found the car that Marcia arranged for her. She went straight to the Ritz Hotel, checked in and went straight to bed.**

**The next morning she made her way to the studio, and ironed out all the minor problems. "I've never been on a movie lot before" she said. She sat watching the construction crew. "In 2 days a cobblestone street will be on that spot", the producer told her, as he pointed to where the crew was drilling and hammering. "Really...Fascinating." she said.**

**As they wrapped up their meeting the producer said, "Our stars will be here tomorrow. Mr. Kahn is really looking forward to meeting you. He's a big fan of your book, you know."**

**"Really? Well, I'm very flattered. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sophia said as she turned to leave.**

**"Goodbye Ms. Bowers." The producer called after her.**

**Bright and early the next morning both the cast and crew were on location. Their eyes caught each other as he and the producer walked across the lot to greet her.**

**"May I introduce our writer, Ms. Sophia Bowers. Ms. Bowers, this is our leading man, Mr. Shawn Kahn." The 2 smiled as they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet such a gifted writer. I'm a big fan of your work, Ms. Bowers", Shawn told her. "Well thank you Mr. Kahn. I'm very flattered."**

**Shawn Kahn was a Hollywood legend. His hair was greying slightly, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. He was so distinguished looking, and didn't put on airs at all. He was so warm and friendly she found herself very much at ease talking to him.**

**The director appeared in their midst, and he was not happy.**

**"Where is Lill?" he asked. "Has anyone seen Lill ?**

**"Here we go again", the director said to the producer. The 2 men sat there shaking their head in frustration.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 3**

**The 'crew' was furious that Lillian St. James didn't report to the set for work...and to add to the problems the production was having, Shawn Kahn had taken ill during the night. So as not to hold up production any further, the producer was going to have to replace him.**

_**Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles**_

"RJ, I just got a call from a producer doing a London shoot. The lead has taken ill, and they need to replace him...they want you, and are willing to meet your price to get you. Are you interested?" RJ's agent informed him. RJ was both mentally and physically exhausted by the time his last movie wrapped, and the money wasn't a priority. RJ was a major movie star. He had been working almost steadily since he signed his first contract years ago.

**After a long talk with his agent, RJ was convinced it was worth looking into further, and fast. "Time is money, RJ, the production needs an answer, or they'll keep looking."**

"**What's the storyline, and the movie genre?" RJ asked. **

"**I don't know all the details", his agent said as he shuffled through the paperwork that was faxed to him. "All I know is that is based on a novel by an Award-Winning novelist. Her name is here somewhere...Steph...Soph...somthing."**

"**Sidney Sheldon?", RJ asked. "No, this writer is a dame...here it is", he said as he pulled out a document that had the author's name on it. "It's right here...Sophia Bowers".**

**RJ recognized her name immediately. "Wow! Sophia Bowers...she's almost the female version of Sidney Sheldon. Jack, set up a meeting in London a.s.a.p...I'll do it. We just need to iron out the fine points, but I'm in."**

_**London...the next day.**_

A short meeting was held with the producer, RJ and Jack, his agent. The details were finalized, and RJ officially signed on to the movie.

"OK. That will be all gentlemen. Mr. Hart, we'll see you bright and early." After handshakes were exchanged around the table the meeting was over.

"RJ, this promises to be a great picture for you. This could get you an Academy Award" Jack told him.

Before leaving Los Angeles, Jack had made hotel arrangements at the Ritz Hotel. RJ left the meeting and went straight to the hotel and checked in. Jet-lag was starting to set in, and RJ knew he'd feel better after a nap.

The telephone in Sophia's room rang, and she rushed to pick it up. "Hello", she answered. "Hello Ms. Bowers. This is Mike Banning, the producer", a man's voice said. "I'm sorry to be calling so late in the evening, but I've got news. We've signed a major actor to the lead. Mr. Kahn and his nurse flew back to Los Angeles last night. His replacement will be on the set first thing in the morning. Good night Ms. Bowers."

"Mr. Banning, who is..." Sophia started to ask before she heard a click. Mr. Banning had hung up.

Her friend Anka looked over at her. "Well...who is it?...Soph...who did they sign?"

"I started to ask him, but he hung up. I guess I'll find out in the morning", Sophia replied.

"Well, I don't know about you Anka, but I'm starving. It's almost 8 P.M. and I just realized we haven't had anything to eat in hours. I had to wait for that call, but now we can go grab a bite...What do you say? Hungry?"

"Oh, Soph...I'm more tired than hungry. I going to turn in, doll. I have an early flight back to Los Angeles in the morning. It's been fun, but I have a job to get back to, remember."

Sophia was starving. Her stomach was really feeling the hunger pains now. "Anka, I'm just going down to the hotel restaurant to grab a quick bite. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for being here to help me get over my nervous butterflies", she said, giving her best friend a hug.

"I'm always here for you Soph. I am so proud of you. Just relax and have fun with this adventure, ok", Anka said, as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door for the night. "Yes ma'am, I'll try to do just that."

"May I have a table for one please?" she asked the waiter as she entered the restaurant.

"Yes Miss, right this way." Sophia took a seat, and the menu the waiter handed her. "Would you like something from the bar?" he asked. "Yes please. A double vodka martini straight up, with 2 olives please".

The waiter was back in a flash with her drink, and she ordered her meal. As she waited she nursed her drink, and thought about Liam. She took her wallet out of her purse and looked at his photo. "Do you have any idea how much I miss you?" she muttered, gazing at the last photo they had taken together. "Liam, what have I gotten myself into? I thought this would be a way to help our animals, Baby. Profits from a major motion picture would certainly help a lot. I'm scared Liam, I've never done anything like this before. The thought of dealing with 'Hollywood people' terrifies me. OMG...all those egos trying to one-up each other isn't going to be pretty." The waiter returned with her food as she was putting Liam's picture back in her wallet. "There you are", he said as he placed her food in front of her. "Thank you...it looks delicious." Sophia told the waiter.

In the meantime, refreshed from a couple of hours sleep, RJ Hart and his manager, Jack were also enjoying a bite to eat in the restaurant.

RJ couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful auburn haired woman that was sitting a few tables over. RJ also noticed the woman was dining alone. "I'd love to have dessert with her!" RJ thought, smiling to himself.

"RJ...RJ..." Jack was saying. RJ snapped out of his fog. "Yeah, Yeah...that'll be fine Jack. I'll call you tomorrow" RJ answered. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her pay for her meal, and leave her table.

By the time Jack was done talking 'at' him, as RJ wasn't listening anymore...he missed her.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He had to get to know her.

"Excuse me", he said to the waiter. "The beautiful redhead who just left, can you tell me her name?" (He noticed she paid with a credit card). "No sir. It is against hotel policy to disclose any information about our guests."

"Oh, ok. Sure. I understand." RJ smiled at him and left the restaurant. BUT, RJ noticed he referred to her as a 'guest'.

"In a city as big as London, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is staying at the same hotel. I've got to meet her." He thought to himself.

He took the elevator back up to his room and turned in for the night. "5 a.m. will be here before you know it" he said to himself as he got into bed. As he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him he pictured the beautiful woman he'd seen earlier. He had 2 jobs to do in London...the movie...and finding and meeting the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 4**

**Bright and early the next morning the cast members were to be at the shooting location. Every cast member was there...except one. The director was livid. "Where is she? I swear, if she's not here in 5 minutes I will personally see to it that she never works again" Banning said.**

**RJ signed on, and was in London all in less than 48 hours. He still hadn't been told who his leading lady in this picture would be. Then he saw her, and he couldn't help but shudder. They don't associate with the same people, but he was certainly aware of her reputation.**

**Lillian St. James had finally arrived. Within seconds she spotted RJ, and with the biggest smile she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Mr. Hart...RJ...I can't tell you how happy I am that we'll be working together" She beamed. Hours later the production broke for lunch. Jack and RJ went back to his trailer for lunch, and to run lines for his next scene.**

**Two hours later lunch was over, and everyone was back to work.**

"**And cut. Print. Great job everyone. Take 15 while we set up for the next shot" the director said through his megaphone. RJ thought he'd grab a bottle of water between takes. He started walking towards the snack trailer and noticed the producer, and co-producer and a woman talking. "Hey RJ, come on over here. I want you to meet a couple of people" Mike Banning called. RJ approached Mike as he started to make introductions. "This is our star, RJ Hart. RJ, this is our co-producer John Ryan" The 2 men shook hands and exchanged greetings. Mike continued "...and this is the woman who started it all. She's the reason we're all here. RJ this is the author of the book the movie is based on...Ms. Sophia Bowers." Sophia stood up, and removing her wide brimmed hat she turned to meet the star of her movie. **

"**Mr. Hart, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said, extending her hand for a handshake. As she removed her hat, and turned around RJ couldn't believe the vision that stood in front of him. RJ shook her hand, placing his left hand over hers as he greeted her. "Ms. Bowers, it's nice to meet you" he said. RJ was suddenly lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was really her...the auburn haired beauty who took his breath away in the hotel restaurant the evening before. He was drawn to her beautiful hazel eyes...and her gorgeous smile. They stood gazing into each others eyes. She had seen a few of his movies...but seeing him in person...he took her breath away.**

"**OK people, our 15 is over, let's get back to work" the director called.**

**They let go of each others hand, and walked back to the set. "Well, I've got to be getting back. Another day another dollar as they say" he said as he walked back to the set.**

**Lil St. James noticed their exchange...the warm smiles and their instant connection...and she was livid. "She's not going to get between us. I've been wanting you for a long time, Mr. Hart. She's not going to win your heart...I am" she said to herself. **

**The long hard work day continued. As the day was coming to an end they were trying to get one last shot while the lighting was good. The scene called for the stars to come together in an embrace, and exchange a tender kiss in the moonlight. RJ dreaded it. Kissing Lil was part of his job, and being the consummate professional he was, he did it. As they moved in for the kiss the scene called for Lil wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed. The director called, "...and cut. Great job you two. That's a wrap for today everybody. See you back here bright and early."**

**RJ broke from the kiss the second the director said "cut"...but Lil had other ideas. She didn't let go, but tightened her arms around his neck and tried to make the kiss more passionate by inserting her tongue in his mouth. **

**From Sophia's view point it looked like they were enjoying a 'personal' kiss as she picked up her things and followed the producer into the trailer to go over key points for tomorrows shoot.**

**Meanwhile, back on the set RJ pulled Lil's arms down from around his neck and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "What the hell was that?" RJ demanded. "I'm attracted to you, RJ...and I know that you're attracted to me too." **

"**Look Ms. St. James, this is a 'job' for me. I'll kiss you when a scene calls for it...but that's it" he snapped at her. **

**Lil pick up her things and walked off the set. "See you in the morning, handsome" she called back to him. "That kiss didn't go well" Lil thought to herself, "but at least that writer dame saw it" she smirked.**

**RJ turned around to find the woman who captivated him, but she was gone. Not seeing her anywhere, he left the studio and headed back to the hotel thinking about her...and most definitely looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 5**

**Five o'clock rolled around before he knew it. RJ woke up, showered and dressed in record time. He considered going down to the restaurant for breakfast. Sophia hadn't left his thoughts all night. This beautiful woman was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better. He called down to the front desk and had the attendant ring her room. **

**Sophia had been awake for about 10 minutes. She climbed out of bed and went and jumped in the shower. As the hot water beat down on her, her anxiety about the long day ahead seemed to dissolve. She closed her eyes lost herself in a daydream:**

_**He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Slowly he began to undress her. As each part of her was exposed, he gazed at her in awe. "You're so beautiful." **_

_**The love in his eyes, and the gentle brush of his fingers as he undressed her made her blood boil. **_

_**She wanted to give to him just as much pleasure as he was giving her. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt and moved her hands up his chest and loved his response to her gentle touch. She brushed her lips against his hard chest, letting them run down to a nipple where she gently kissed him. **_

_**RJ gasped as Sophia's attentions aroused him. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. She pulled RJ to her. His lips found hers and they shared a passionate kiss. RJ's lips moved down her neck to her shoulder. **_

_**His lips moved down to her breast. He heard her moan and felt her arch to meet him with desire. He licked and nipped at her nipple, and then took her breast into his mouth. He heard her moan his name, and it turned him on even more. He moved his attentions to her other breast giving it the same pleasure. **_

_**He left her breast and explored lower, kissing and tasting the soft skin of her stomach. Sophia gasped as he ran tender kisses up her thighs. Her heart was racing, and she started to squirm under him. RJ knew she was almost at her peak. With one more kiss she could peak.**_

_**Using his hands, and a few kisses, he traced the rest of her body, not touching her 'femininity', and still her body squirmed under his. **_

_**Sophia had never known such pleasure. His hands and mouth excited her entire body. It made her feel beautiful. Sophia wanted to do the same to him. She wanted to arouse and excite him with her gentle touches. She undid the button and zipper on his pants. RJ moaned as her fingers gently reached in and took hold of him. "Oh, Baby," he gasped. RJ quickly removed his pants and positioned himself on his haunches between her legs. They gazed tenderly into each others eyes as RJ gently eased his manhood into her femininity...They instinctively matched each others thrusts as they took each other to their peak. Sophia cried, "Oh...RJ...Baby...OH GOD!", as she hit her peak. Two more thrusts and RJ called out, "Oh...Yes...Sophia...BABY!" as he reached his peak... **_

Sophia's telephone rang, snapping her out of her daydream. She jumped out of the shower, grabbed her robe and tied it as she hurried to answer it. "Hello", she said. "Hello", she heard a man's voice say. "Ms. Bowers, this is RJ Hart. I was just on my way down to the restaurant for some breakfast, and I was hoping that, if you were not too busy at this early hour, you might like to join me.

"Mr. Hart...good morning", she said. "Breakfast sounds very nice, but I'm afraid I'm not quite ready..." He interrupted her, "I don't mind waiting. What time can I knock at your suite?"

"Well, it's a little before 6:00 a.m. Can we say 6:30, Mr. Hart?" she said.

"That sounds great...and please...call me RJ" he said.

"I'll call you RJ if you will call me Sophia. Is it a deal?" she said.

"It's a deal. See you at 6:30 Ms. Bow..., Sophia. Bye for now" RJ said, and hung up.

"Until 6:30 Mr. Ha...RJ. Good-bye", she said as she hung up the phone.

"Oh my God, Sophia" she said to herself. "What are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 6**

**RJ knocked at Sophia's door at 6:30 a.m. Looking through the peep hole she saw it was RJ and opened the door. "Good morning RJ" she said with a shy smile. After her daydream about him she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.**

"**Good morning Sophia" he said with a smile. Sensing her timidity, he asked "Is there something wrong?"**

**Sophia tried to hide her embarrassment. "Wrong...no nothing's wrong. Nothing a good hot breakfast won't fix."**

"**Good. Then shall we" he said, offering her his arm and escorting her to the elevator. **

"**A table for two please" RJ said to the waiter. The waiter seated them, took their order, poured their coffee and then left their table. They chatted while they waited for their breakfast to be served.**

"**Before I forget Mr. Ha...RJ, I promised my best friend that I would ask you if you wouldn't mind autographing this for her." Sophia took a publicity photo of RJ out of her purse and gave it to him. "Anka is one of your biggest fans. She has probably seen every one of your movies...maybe even twice." RJ autographed the photo and gave it back and she thanked him. Their waiter served their breakfast. They continued to talk while they ate. The conversation between them seemed to flow. In spite of her initial shyness resulting from her earlier daydream Sophia now found herself at ease with him. "When we finish here, where will your next story take you?" RJ asked. "Oh...my next story is going to take me back to Kenya. I was promised if I did this movie thing, I could do the story I've wanted to do for almost a year now." She told him about her interest in animal conservation and preservation, and was delighted to learn it was a cause that was important to RJ as well. They finished breakfast, and were still chatting over their second cup of coffee when Sophia noticed the time. "Oh RJ, if we don't want to suffer the wrath of Mike Banning, I think we better get to today's shooting location" Sophia urged. RJ paid the bill and then placing his hand at her back they headed out of the restaurant. As they were leaving, they noticed Lil St. James at a table by herself. Lil glared at Sophia as they approached her. "Good morning, Ms. St. James" Sophia said, not wanting to be rude. Lil ignored her, but cooed at RJ when she saw him. "Good morning Handsome." "Lil" he said, acknowledging her presence. As they drove to the location Sophia seemed distracted, and not nearly as talkative as she was over breakfast. "Penny for your thoughts" RJ said. "Huh...What" Sophia said, snapping out of her own thoughts.**

"**I said...Penny for your thoughts. You're here beside me, but it feels like you're a million miles away." RJ exclaimed. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. "Sophia, I..." he started to say, but was cut off. "Look, we have a long workday ahead...We can talk about it later, OK" she said. "OK" he agreed. "But we are going to talk about it. Can I give you a ride back to the hotel when we wrap for the day?" he asked. She declined his offer of a ride.**

**The cast and crew put in a very long and productive day. The only thing that bothered Sophia was the glaring looks that Lil St. James had given her throughout the day. Some of the looks were definitely noticed by RJ. He suddenly realized that Lil St. James might be the reason Sophia was so suddenly distant. He wasn't about to let Lil St. James strain things between him and Sophia. He would definitely have to talk with Sophia. He certainly didn't want to lose her. He knew he was in love with her. He'd never felt this way about another woman...ever.**

**The workday was over, and Sophia had managed to avoid RJ for the day. She changed into something more comfortable and was about to order room service when she noticed an envelope that had been slid under her door. She picked it up and opened it to find a note, and some pictures.**

**She read the note. **_**"Ms. Bowers, if you don't want to find yourself in hot water it would be in your best interest to stop seeing RJ Hart. He is in a relationship, and if the media found out about you and him it could get very ugly for you...I promise you."**_** The note was unsigned, but the photos were clearly photos of him and Lil St. James...in a restaurant, and in his dressing room.**

**Suddenly she doubted everything she thought about RJ Hart. She began to seriously think that he was trying to make her 'just another notch on his bedpost'. Sophia decided she wasn't going to call him for a drink after all. She called his room knowing he wouldn't be there, and left him a message. "RJ, I find I won't be able to meet you for that drink after all. In fact, I can't see you socially anymore. I enjoyed our time together, and I wish you continued success in your career. Please don't call me anymore. Goodbye."**

**RJ got back to his room a couple of hours later. Ho noticed the flashing light on his phone and checked his messages. He played Sophia's message back 3 times. Her words "don't call me anymore. Goodbye" stabbed him in the heart. He was determined to find out why she felt she wouldn't see him anymore. He rang her room several times, but she didn't answer. He showered and changed then went to her room.**

"**Sophia...Sophia. It's RJ. I know you're in there. Open the door. Baby...please open the door, we need to talk about this. Sophia...Baby...please." Lil St. James listened to him calling her, and knocking on door from inside her hotel room. Her ear was up against the door...and a big victorious smile came across her face. "She's finished with you...but don't worry darling, you'll be mine soon" she thought to herself, pleased with what she had accomplished.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 7**

**RJ stood in the hallway by Sophia's hotel room door. She hadn't returned any of his calls, nor was she about to open the door and let him talk to her. He knew she would eventually do one of two things; she'd either open the door to accept her dinner when room service brought it to her, or she would open the door to go out to eat. "OK, be patient. She has to open that door soon" he said to himself. He paced the hall 20 minutes, although it felt like hours. The elevator open and RJ saw a waiter with a cart from room service. RJ met the waiter as he approached. "Is that for Ms. Bowers?" he asked. "Yes sir, Mr. Hart" the waiter said as he knocked on Sophia's door. "Room service, Ms. Bowers" he called through the door. RJ quickly tipped the waiter with a $100.00 dollar bill. "OK, you can go...I'll see Ms. Bowers gets her tray" he said. Looking at the tip RJ had just given him the waiter said, "Yes sir, Mr. Hart. Thank you sir" and quickly left. Sophia opened the door, and seeing RJ she tried to close it again. He managed to push the cart into her room, locking the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Didn't you get my message?" she asked, backing away from him. For every step back she took, he took one towards her until she found herself with her back against the wall. Standing within inches of her, with his hands against the wall on either side of her, Sophia felt her heart start to race. The look his piercing blue eyes were giving her was making her weak in the knees. "Baby, will you please tell me why you're pushing me away". As he moved in to give her a kiss she turned her face away, so he whispered seductively in her ear, "I love you" and nibbled on her ear lobe. She ducked under his arm so she could get away from the wall, and put some distance between them. Sophia regained her composure. "No you don't. RJ...you see me a fill-in while you and Lil try to work things out. I've never come between a couple having problems, and I won't now. You're taken." She turned to show him to the door. As she moved away he took her by the arms to face him. "I am not now, nor have I ever been involved with Lil St. James" he stated. "What's happened since breakfast to make you believe such garbage? Will you at least..." Sophia opened the desk drawer and gave him the envelope she found earlier. "These are what happened" she said, handing him the envelope. "They were sent to me either on Lil's behalf, or from Lil herself, and I'm not interested in being part of a Hollywood love triangle." **

**As RJ listened to her, he glanced through the photos. They looked familiar to him, but he knew he never dated Lil...He couldn't remember where they were from, but was desperate to prove to Sophia that he wasn't the cad she seemed to think he was after seeing these pictures.**

"**I want you to go RJ...please. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is." "Alright, I'll go...I love you Sophia...you're the only woman..." the hurt was evident in his voice, as he tried to keep his composure. He left her hotel room and she closed the door behind him. She picked up the photos as she slid down the door. Tossing the envelope aside she wrapped her arms around her legs rested her head against her knees and cried inconsolably. Glancing at her cart from room service, she realized she hadn't had her supper. But after what had just happened, she realized she wasn't hungry. Sophia crawled into bed, and as a second wave of tears took her, she cried herself to sleep unable to think about anything but RJ.**

**The next morning...ever the professional...RJ was at the shooting location on time. He was heart-broken over the events of the previous evening, but carried on.**

**While Sophia didn't have to be on the set until after lunch, she thought she would take the morning to look deeper into the origin of the pictures of RJ and Lil. He was adamant that he never dated Lil. She went down to the local library, and looked up both RJ and Lil on the internet. As she was reading about RJ's movie information and publicity pictures a photo caught her eye. After looking at a few more pictures she realized that every picture that was in the envelope that was slid under her door was here among publicity photos that were taken for a film that was never made. Sophia printed off a copy of each photo she was given. Sophia gather her things and went back to her hotel room where she spread out both sets of pictures...As she looked at them again she suddenly noticed something she missed the first time she looked at them.**

**She suddenly realized that what RJ told her was true. The pictures were publicity photos. Lil altered them by cropping them, removing the Studio name, the movie name and the intended release date of the movie, so they appeared to be personal pictures. Sophia realized that Lil had manipulated her thoughts and feelings about RJ. She grabbed both sets of photos and put them in her purse. She grabbed her keys and stormed out of the hotel. Sophia was a woman on a mission...She went looking to confront Lil St. James. "That bitch picked the wrong woman to mess with this time", Sophia said as she got in her car and headed for the shooting location.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 8**

Sophia drove herself to the location. She was a woman on a mission, and she knew no matter what she was going to have to confront Lil St. James. She was calmer by the time sh arrived on the set. "I can't talk to her while she's working. I can't jeopardize a day's shooting." She told herself. For the rest of the afternoon she remained very professional. She noticed the spiteful looks she was getting from Lil throughout the rest of the afternoon, and her anger grew.

She noticed RJ wasn't his normal jovial self. He couldn't bring himself to even look at Sophia, much less talk to her.

The production wrapped for the day, and within hours everyone left the set and headed back to the hotel.

Sophia, armed with the photos, march down the hall and banged on her door. Sophia was anything but calm...She couldn't remember being this angry in her life.

"Open the door Lil. We need to talk...now." Lil opened the door and before she knew it Sophia was in her hotel room.

Sophia couldn't contain her anger any longer. "You are a deceitful, manipulative bitch. How could you do this?" She seethed. "What's the matter soph...you don't like the pictures" she gloated. "I told you he was in a relationship...with me. Every couple has their rough patches...but make no mistake...he's mine. I love him, and he loves me." "You know, when I first looked at the pictures, I believed what I saw. I was hurt, and I pushed man I love more than my own life away from me. I said hurtful things to him. He looked me straight in the eye and told me and told me the truth; he isn't now, nor has he ever been involved with you."

Lil interrupted her rant. "He lied to you Sophia. You were just another conquest, another woman to make me jealous..." "Stop it" Sophia yelled. "I know the truth now, you conniving little Jezebel." Sophia spread the 2 sets of photos across the table; the set Lil slid under her door, and the ones she printed off the internet. "I found these" she said. "Exact duplicates. You did a very nice job cropping them for me. They are publicity photos taken for a movie that was never made." Realizing Sophia now new the truth about the photos took her by surprise. "OK Lil...think...what are you going to do here" she thought to herself. Sophia continued. "YOU made me doubt what he felt for me. YOU made me push him away. YOU made me think he was using me. YOU saw that he was developing feelings for me, and you had to squash the feelings that were developing between us...You are a pathetic, sorry excuse for a woman. You have to lie, manipulate and dress like a loose woman...look at the blouse you're wearing. It must be at least 2 sizes too small. Your 'girls' look like they're going to fall out of it. You have to throw yourself at him...and RJ still didn't want you." Lil couldn't stand what she was hearing anymore, and without any warning she lunged at Sophia. The 2 woman were rolling around on the floor. "YOU BITCH" Lil yelled in Sophia's face. Sophia grabbed Lil's hand, trying to release the grip on her hair. "Are you crazy...what are you doing? OUCH, get off me" Sophia cried. She was clearly in over her head. Sophia was a lady. She never thought she'd be in a 'knock down, drag out brawl'. As RJ got off the elevator to go to his room, he heard the commotion emanating from Lil's hotel room. The door was ajar, so he pushed it opened. He was stunned by what he was looking at. Right in front of him...a somewhat famous actress, and an award winning novelist rolling around on the floor in what looked like what was going to be a battle to the finish. Lil clearly had the upper hand, and was straddling Sophia, banging her head on the floor by her hair...spewing obscenities at her. RJ ran to them and pulled them apart. "Lil, what the hell is going on here" he asked, gripping her by the shoulders. "What do you think you're doing...are you crazy?" Sophia got up off the floor. Looking at RJ holding HER arms, trying to calm Her down was unbearable... "Congratulations Lil...Looks like you've won after all" Sophia broke down sobbing as she ran from Lil's room, closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hart to Hart: To Love Again_

Chapter 9

**Sophia ran out of the room in tears. Thinking Lil won RJ's affections, even though it was by deceptive means, was too much. Through her tears she fumbled with her hotel room key. All she wanted to do now was retreat from the world, and let her broken heart start to heal.**

**She was just about to close the door when she heard RJ calling her name as he ran down the hall towards her. "Sophia...wait", he called to her. "We need to talk...please" he told her.**

**Sophia, feeling like she had just gone a few rounds with Ali, turned to him. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed through her tears. "Sure...why not. There's no point though. I know what you're going to say." she conceded. **

**RJ noticed her torn blouse and the scratches on her neck and arm. "What the heck happened back there?" he asked. "She lunged at me...I told her exactly what I thought of her, that I know what she did...and what she cost me" Sophia explained.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked. She took the photographs out of her purse to show him. "The pictures I showed you...I did some copious research. I'm known for my copious research, you know?" she said, feigning a smile. "I found out they were studio publicity photos from a movie" she explained. Putting both sets on the table, she continued. "Look. The pictures she gave me were cropped. The ones I found have the studio logo, the movie title, and the release date across the bottom" she pointed out to him. These pictures are what convinced me that you were involved with her" she said, sobbing.**

"**You looked me straight in the eye and told me the truth, and I didn't believe you. She told me that you were in love with her and that the 2 of you were just going through a 'rough patch', as she put it. She convinced me that you were just using me to make her jealous, and that I was just going to be another 'notch on your bedpost' She started crying harder as she continued, "and I believed her. I mean, after all she's a beautiful actress. I hear she's got a great IQ, she's a Cordon Bleu chef...I'm no match for her, RJ...I can't co...". "Shhh" he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "What hurts the most is knowing that you hate me now, and I don't blame you. What does that say about me, that as much as I love you, you looked me in the eye and told me the truth...and I didn't believe you?"**

"**Shhh...listen to me. Soph, I could never hate you" he said, trying to console her. He continued, "And Honey, you did believe me" he said reassuringly. What are you talking about...no, I di..." She tried to say, looking a little puzzled. RJ explained. "Ah, but you did. Something in your heart told you something wasn't right. **

**If you didn't believe me you would have simply accepted what she showed you, and told you, and not done any research at all. So the way I see it...you did believe me". **

"**I certainly wasn't expecting her to lung at me like that. I've got a major headache. She must have pulled half of my hair out" she said, managing a smile. "I'm just going to grab a couple of aspirin. I'll be right back."**

"**Promise?" he asked as she went to the medicine cabinet.**

"**I promise." She called back to him. **

"**Hon, you're sure you're alright? Do you think you should have a Dr. look at you...she slammed your head on the floor a few times, from what I could hear" he asked with concern.**

**She came back out to the living room a few minutes later. She took her aspirin, and got ready for bed. Even in her terry robe he thought she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He gently took her by the hands as she sat on the couch. He sat beside her, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes.**

"**I know you're tired, and you've had a long and hectic day. But I want you to know something...and I mean this from the bottom of my heart. You are the most beautiful woman I've even seen. But you're a lot more than that. Your beauty radiates from the inside. You have the most giving heart, and soul. Your beauty shows in your dedication to your work, in the tireless work you do for the causes you believe in, and in the love and respect that you show everyone around you. Lil St. James...Honey, she isn't even in your league. She's shallow, selfish...and if something doesn't benefit her in some way, she's not interested. Only in her dreams could she ever come close to being the amazing woman you are...o.k." he said lovingly.**

**Tears welled up in her eyes "Oh RJ...I love you sooo much" she said. "I love you to...more than I could have imagined I could love anyone" he lovingly told her. "You believe me, don't you?" "Yes...I believe you" she cooed. RJ got up to leave. "It's late, and you're tired, so I'll leave you to get a good night's sleep. Would you do me the great honor of having breakfast with me in the morning?" he asked as he headed for the door. "I'd love it" she answered. As he reached for the doorknob she said, "RJ, don't go. I really need you to hold me tonight. Would you stay with me, and just hold me...please" she asked. "Sophia, I can't think of a more perfect way to fall asleep than with you in my arms." They got up, turned out the lights and headed for the bedroom. They climbed into bed, cuddled up together and within moments they were asleep. In the warmth of each others arms...they felt like they were home.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 10**

The cast and crew remained in London for 2 more weeks, and they finished making the movie without any further problems. Lil St. James was down, but she was not out. She didn't think for a second that it was over, and was secretly working on her next plan to get RJ for herself. "Sophia, you little bitch, this is far from over...I WILL win RJ's heart...one way or another" she said to herself. With the movie completed, and no other projects in line, she had time to come up with a fool-proof plan.

During the last 2 weeks in London RJ and Sophia grew even closer. They had breakfast in the hotel together every morning, and several romantic dinners for 2. They were definitely 2 people in love. RJ and Sophia went out for dinner the evening before they were scheduled to leave London. They were talking, and in conversation Sophia said, "It will be great to finally be home. You have..." she started to say. RJ cut her off saying "Honey, you are going to love Los Angeles." "I'm sure I will. I can't wait to come out and visit you out there, soon I hope because I'm going to miss you. You'll have a few weeks R & R before you start work on your next movie. And as for me...I put up with all this movie business for months, my next story is going to take me to my favourite place in the world...Kenya! I told you weeks ago that I'm here because Marcia, my editor, promised me if I did this project I could have the story I've wanted for almost a year. I survived the movie...mind you, I have a lot less hair" she said, running her fingers through it, and remembering her hotel room brawl with Lil St. James.

"I know we haven't specifically talked about it...but we're a couple now...I thought you'd be coming back to Los Angeles with me."

Sophia was stunned, and completely caught off guard. "RJ, I do love you, but this is so sudden. My life centers around New York and Kenya..." she was saying.

"So that's it...goodbye...it was nice knowing you" RJ looked disappointed.

"Of course not, I love you Baby. We need to take some time to sort things out, that's all." Sophia reassured him. "I'll be in Los Angeles for the Academy Awards, and then I'm off to Africa. We can talk about this when I get back, ok?" she asked.

_Two Weeks Later __(the Academy Award nominees were selected. Their movie received multiple nominations...but Sophia was shocked and surprised to learn she was nominated in the 'Best Writer' category. Other nominations were: Best Picture, Best Director, Best Cinematography, and of course it was no surprise to anyone, RJ Hart for Best Actor)_

RJ called Sophia to congratulate her on her nomination. "I don't believe this. It's a mistake or someone's idea of a joke" she said. The Academy members asked me to be a presenter. I can't do it...Hollywood glitz and glamour is not for me. I can't do this" she said. He could hear the uncertainty creeping in to her voice. "I hear Lil St. James is presenting the 'Best Actor' Oscar, is that right RJ?" she asked.

"Usually the previous year's 'best actress' winner presents the 'Best Actor' the following year...so yeah, it'll be her.

"Where were you planning on staying in L.A.? he asked. "I haven't made arrangements yet" she seductively asked "Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh, you bet I do...there's this great place on Seabreeze Drive in Pacific Palisades" he said. I know the owner personally, and he'd love to have you stay there while you are in L.A." he grinned. "That sounds wonderful. Then it's settled. I'm not familiar with the area. Do you think the owner would mind picking me up at LAX?" she asked with a grin. "I know he'd love to" he told her. "How will I recognize him?" she asked playfully. "You won't miss him, he'll be the guy wearing the biggest smile when he sees you" he said. She laughed, saying "I hope he'll be wearing more than that." Sophia decided to put her trip to Kenya off until after the Awards. When she had her travel plans arranged she called RJ with the details. By this time it had been a little over a month since they'd seen each other. Her plane at LAX, and as she was looking around the terminal for him she was approached by a gentleman with a full beard and mustache, and wearing a long black leather coat. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said to her, "Hey beautiful, can I give you a lift?" Startled, she pushed him away as she backed away from him. "Uh...no...no thank you...I'm waiting for someone" she said firmly, but quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. He approached again, "Ah, come on Baby"...this time he peeled back the mustache a bit, and winked at her. It was him, "RJ, what in the world...?" she started to say, as they came together in a passionate embrace, and a kiss that onlookers thought would last forever. "Baby, I never thought you'd get here" he said, as he grabbed her bag and they headed out of the airport arm in arm. They were finally together again, after what to both of them seemed like an eternity. RJ hoped she would never leave. As they drove, RJ put his hand over hers. "I know I'm leaving it kind of last minute, and I hope I'm not too late, but would you do me the great honor of being my date to the awards?" he asked. "It would be my honor, Mr. Hart" she smiled. "At the last minute my date had to cancel." "Oh...who was that" he pouted. It was Marcia, silly" she smiled, as a wave of relief crossed over his face. As they pulled into the driveway, she gazed at his beautiful home.

"Oh RJ, what a beautiful home" she said. As soon as Sophia was settled in the living room, she felt right at home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Love Again**_

**Chapter 11**

**The night of the Academy Awards had finally arrived, and the limousine was waiting for them. Sophia couldn't remember ever being so scared in her life. She certainly felt like a fish out of water. All she wanted to do was enjoy the evening, and not embarrass RJ.**

**As she came floating down the stairs RJ looked up at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. "Wow, you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen" he beamed. And as she looked at him as she descended the stairs, said, "I'm going to break every woman's heart tonight. I have the most handsome man in the world escorting me this evening" she said, as she straightened his bowtie. "Shall we, Ms. Bowers?" he asked. "We shall, Mr. Hart." **

**As their limousine approached the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion the look of sheer terror came over her. "Oh, RJ...I can't do this...I'm so sca..." she was interrupted. "Baby, you look so beautiful. You are going to knock their socks off, I promise" he reassured her, as he squeezed her hand.**

**Lillian St. James car arrived, and the doorman opened the door for her. She arrived on the arm of one of her earlier producers. She got out, waving to the crowd. There were only a few camera flashes go off, and as she walked the red carpet she heard people whispering. "Who is she?" "Boy, her plastic surgeon must have been blind!" "I thought she was dead." Lil kept her head up, and as she walked she heard the loud uproar of the cheering crowd as they cheered and shouted for RJ and Sophia's attention. "RJ...WE LOVE YOU!"... "MISS BOWERS, OVER HERE" "OMG, IT'S SOPHIA BOWERS." "MR. HART, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN." Flashbulbs were going off in their faces as Sophia glanced over at him, as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I told you...they love you Baby. Are you OK?" he asked. "As long as you're beside me I'll be fine...but the reporters...the photographers...the fans...this is terrifying" she said, giving him a nervous smile. "You're doing just fine. Smile and wave Baby, they love you" he assured her, squeezing her hand. **

**Lil stood up ahead, watching and listening as the fans behind the security lines called out to RJ and Sophia, and took their picture. "They should be screaming MY name, and taking MY picture. I should be the one on his arm. Soon Sophia, you'll pay for stealing RJ...very soon" she fumed to herself. The turned and went in to the venue, as RJ and Sophia stopped to talk to an entertainment reporter as they made their way across the red carpet.**

**They took their seat, and Sophia looked around the glamorous venue. She caught the eye of Sean Kahn, and he came over to talk to her. "Ms. Bowers, you look absolutely beautiful tonight" he told her, as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "RJ my boy, good to see you" he said, shaking RJ's hand. "Mr Kahn, I'm so glad you are well enough to be here tonight" Sophia told Sean. "I'm much better, Ms. Bowers, thank you. I only regret not being able to work on your film. Perhaps one day I'll be given another opportunity" he said, kissing her hand. "I hope you both enjoy the evening", and with that he turned and went back to his seat.**

**As the evening went on, Awards were handed out, and speeches were made, and many tears were shed as unexpected winners took the stage to accept their award, and give their acceptance speech...Finally the time had come for the award in her category. The M.C announced: "And here to present the award for Best Screenplay...Mr. James Brolin. The audience applauded as James Brolin took the stage. Sophia turned white as a sheet as she watched him take his place centre-stage. RJ felt the hand get clammy, and suddenly turn ice-cold. Looking at her, he asked, "Baby, are you ok?" Sophia didn't answer. She couldn't take her eyes off James. "Sophia, are..." She replied, with a scared look on her face, "Fine...I'm fine. It's just..." and she couldn't go on. James Brolin began announcing the nominees. "...and Ms. Sophia Bowers for 'To Love Again'. He opened the envelope, "and the winner is...Ms. Sophia Bowers, for 'To Love Again' " The audience erupted with applause, and shouts of "Way to go, Ms. Bowers", and, "We love you", echoed from the Fan section. RJ took her in his arms, "I knew it was yours...go get it Baby. I'm so proud of you." Sophia made her way to the stage, shaking hands with people as she walked. She shook Mr. Kahn's hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he whispered, "There was no contest." As she stood centre-stage she looked out over the crowd, wiping tears from her face. Clearing her throat, she began to speak. Looking out into the crowd, she saw RJ. The smile on his face, the love she could see in his eyes and the pride she knew was in his heart calmed her nerves. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for this incredible award. To have had my work acknowledged and rewarded this way is truly humbling. I'd like to, first and foremost, thank my publisher, Monica Barclay, for bringing me this wonderful opportunity; a wonderful crew...It was an honor to work with all of you. To the wonderfully talented cast who took my words and simply made magic. I could never have dreamed it would turn out like this; and I would especially like to thank Mr. RJ Hart whose encouragement and support never faltered." Looking at him, she said "Thank you", then looking out at everyone she said, "Thank you all for this honor."...then she carefully picked up her award and exited the stage. As she made her way to speak to an entertainment reporter...a shot rang out, and Sophia fell to the ground...her beautiful dress covered in blood. "CALL 911...SOMEBODY GO OUT FRONT AND GET RJ HART." The stage hand held her hand, as a lighting technician kept pressure on her wound. "Ms. Bowers...Ms. Bowers...talk to me, stay with me...help is on the way." She tried to speak, but could only whisper. RJ ran up the stairs, and backstage. "Soph...Baby...I'm here" he said through tears. "Hang on...do you hear me...Baby, don't you dare leave me..." he sobbed as he squeezed her had, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Stand aside" the EMT shouted, as he knelt down beside her. "She barely has a pulse...we're losing her" the EMT said to his partner. "Let's move" one EMT said as they loaded her into the ambulance. "I'm going with her" RJ insisted, as he got in up front. The doors were closed, ant the sound of the siren echoed through the streets of West Hollywood, with flashing lights lighting up the streets, as RJ watched them working to save the only woman he ever loved...his beautiful Sophia.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 12**

**Within a few minutes of the ambulance pulling away from the venue the driver did a u-turn and started heading back. Sophia removed the oxygen mask from her face, and sat up. "Well officers, did it work? Did you get her?" "We got her, Ms. Bowers. She apparently is very happy thinking the hit was successful, and we've got it all on the tape we hid in her dressing room. She is being placed under arrest as we speak" the officer told her. RJ climbed into the back of the ambulance and hugged Sophia. "You're alright, oh Baby, thank God" he said. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" One of the EMT's explained it all to him. "Mr. Hart, I'm Officer Mike Stevens, and this is my partner, Officer Dan Martin. Ms. Bowers came to us a while ago and told us about her problems...the threatening note with the photos, the threatening phone calls, and being assaulted by Ms. Lillian St. James in the hotel." He listened as the officer explained it all to him. "We did some checking into Ms. St. James. Apparently the woman has been fixated on you for a long time, Mr. Hart. She has photos of you going back at least 10 years. The only woman she saw as a threat...the only one you had any serious feelings for was Ms. Bowers here. RJ looked at Sophia. "Why didn't you tell me about this? When I thought you'd been shot...I lost it...you saw me...I..." Sophia cut him off. Hugging him tightly to her, she said, "I know Baby, and I'm so sorry. The Police told me the only way she'd believe she'd gotten away with it was if your reaction was genuine...I couldn't tell you. It broke my heart listening to you begging me to hang on...telling me you loved me, and that you were right there with me. And when you leaned down and kissed me..." She started crying into his chest, sobbing. "Baby, I'm so sorry." RJ held her tight, stroking her hair. "Shhh...It's alright, I understand. I'm just glad you're alright. I love you so much." When they got back to the venue Sophia and RJ were escorted to the dressing room where Lil was being detained. "We came up with this plan and approached Ms. Bowers with it. It seemed, to the LAPD, a sure way to flush her out. The shooter is an undercover officer. Ms. St. James hired 'our' hit man. We knew she was going to make an attempt on Ms. Bowers life, and we figured it would be here. So many factors pointed to it...Ms. Bowers was nominated for an award; she wasn't. And Ms. St. James knows you 2 are dating...100% jealousy, Mr. Hart. Ms. St James wanted her dead, and she'd be there to console you. 100% jealousy...That's what it comes down to. It seems Ms. St. James wanted Ms. Bowers 'taken care of', as she said on the tape." A female officer took Lil by the arm, "Ms. St. James...you're under arrest for Conspiracy to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney, and to have your attorney present during questioning if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand your rights as told to you?" Lil nodded her head, and as she was being led out she yelled back to RJ, "I love you RJ...It was supposed to be you and me, happily ever after...You're mine...You were meant for me, don't you see that? She was in our way...I had to get rid of her...I had to...she'd never let us be happy, don't you see?"**

**Once the police had arranged for Sophia to come to the station in the morning to give her statement they left the venue. The M.C. approached Sophia and asked her to present the next award...It was only then that they realized the awards had continued in their absence. "An announcement was made that a technician had taken ill, and knocked over a lighting tower. The crowd doesn't realize what went on here." The whole incident took about 20 minutes. RJ went back and took his seat, and Sophia went to change into the spare dress she had in the dressing room. She changed, fixed her hair, and touched up her make-up. Taking a final look at herself in the mirror, she said to herself "OK Sophia, the show must go on." Two awards were presented while Sophia was backstage. Then she heard the M.C's announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, Lillian St. James was to present our next award, but due to unforeseen circumstances she is unable to do so. So here to present the award for Best Actor in a Leading Role is a newcomer among us. She won her first Academy Award earlier this evening for her wonderful work on the Screenplay for the Movie "To Love Again"...the beautiful and talented...Ms. Sophia Bowers." Applause erupted as Sophia took the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my unexpected pleasure to present the next Award." She heard the crowd buzzing as she began to speak, and being in a different dress than the one she was wearing to accept her award, she addressed them. "I suppose you're curious about my dress. When I'll tell you...I never thought I'd ever be here in this glorious venue, among so many of Hollywood's elite talents. When I left the stage earlier, after being honored by all of you, I could literally ring the dress out...I was that nervous." Everyone laughed. "Now...the nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role are...Alex Mundy for "The Thief", Peter Ryan for "Switch", RJ Hart for "To Love Again" and Dan Bigelow for "The Tallest Tower." She waited for applause to die down as she opened the envelope. "...And the winner is...RJ Hart for "To Love Again." The crowd erupted with applause as RJ shook his manager's hand and made his way to the stage. As he took centre-stage Sophia handed him his award, and as she kissed him on the cheek she whispered, "I love you, RJ."**

**RJ stood in front of the mike, "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and colleagues. I consider myself very fortunate to have been given this opportunity. The movie was cast, and everyone was in London ready to begin filming...Then I got a call from Jack, my agent, telling me that due to a sudden illness the leading man was being re-cast. The original lead was Mr. Sean Kahn" he said, acknowledging Mr. Kahn by pointing him. "Sean, I'm really glad to see that you've made such a marvelous recovery." He applauded his friend, and the audience joined him. "I want to thank a wonderful cast and crew; working with all of you has been a wonderful experience...and I am truly honored by this award. But working on this movie his brought me my biggest Award." He walked back to Sophia, took her hand and brought her to stand beside him. "This beautiful woman...is the...most precious prize of all" he was choking up. He turned to her, and holding her upper arms, he looked into her eyes. "Sophia, my life was missing something, but I didn't know what it was...until I met you. Sophia, you were the missing piece, and from the first time I saw you, sitting on the set wearing your big floppy hat, I love you." He bent down on one knee, held her hands, and through misty eyes he said. "Sophia Bowers, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world...Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?...will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" The applause was deafening... Through teary eyes, and a heart so full of love for him she thought it would burst, she nodded, "YES! OH, YES...he pulled a velvet ring-box out of his pocket, and slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. They shared a passionate kiss...then to Sophia's surprise he swept her up in his arms and they exited the stage...He put her down and they shared another loving kiss, this one a lot more sweet and tender. All RJ could think about was, "she said 'Yes'..."**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 13**

**RJ and Sophia woke the next morning to find they were the lead story in the 'Los Angeles Times'. The Associated Press picked up the story and ran with it as well. Within hours the news of RJ and Sophia's engagement the paparazzi were outside his home in the quiet community of Pacific Palisades.**

"**Good morning Mrs Hart", he smiled at her as she came down the stairs from the guestroom. "Good morning Mr. Hart" she answered as she made her way into the kitchen and poured 2 cups of coffee. She looked more like a woman who was going to a funeral than one who had just got engaged. "Darling, what's wrong?" he looked across the kitchen counter with concern...almost panic in his eyes. "RJ, we really need to talk", she said as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him. "I think we both got caught up in the mayhem of last night. I mean...our winning such prestigious awards; Lillian St. James wanting you so bad she 'hires' someone to kill me..." RJ cut her off. "Sophia...what...what are you trying to say?" he asked, reaching over and holding her hands. She pulled her hands away, as she got up and walked to the window. As she stood with her back to him, she muttered "RJ...I'm sorry...I can't...I can't marry you" she brushed past him and ran upstairs to the guestroom, crying openly. RJ was stunned. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. He ran up the stairs behind her and knocked on her door. Refusing to answer, she showered, dressed, packed her suitcase and brought it downstairs, placing it at the front door. She was heading to the kitchen to look for him, but as soon as she turned she saw him sitting on the sofa...crying. Realizing that she hurt him, she had to explain, to answer the questions that she knew must be racing through his mind. He looked up and their eyes met as she came and sat down in front of him. Placing a finger under his chin she lifted his head to face her. "RJ, I'm sorry. You're such a special man, and I do love you...believe me. It's not that I don't love you...but I can't..." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "Sophia, you are the most important thing in my life. I love you with all my heart" he reassured her. "There is still so much you don't know about me. It wouldn't be fair to you if you married me...I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. As much as I love you, I can't..." she said through tears. She got up, picked up her suitcase and left through the garage to avoid the paparazzi.**

**Sophia left RJ's Seabreeze Drive home and drove straight to the airport. After having to pull over twice because she couldn't see through her tears she arrived at LAX. She got to the ticket counter and bought her ticket home to New York. Sophia took her seat, and by the time the plane was airborne she was inconsolable. **

**RJ pulled himself together, as best he could, and called Frank. "Frank, prepare the plane. I need to fly into Kennedy Airport...New York. I'll be there in an hour." "Yes sir, Mr. Hart" his pilot said. Then he made a second frantic call to his manager. "Jack, its RJ. I need you to do something for me. I'm flying to New York in less than an hour...I need you to find Sophia Bowers home address for me. I'll call..." He was interrupted, "RJ...what the hell are you talking about? She's in Los Angeles...probably still at her hotel...sleeping. Don't you remember, Buddy? Late night...Academy Awards...Best Actor...all that great stuff. Just call her..." "Jack...she's gone." Jack could hear the heartbreak in his friend's voice. "I've got to find her Jack. The movies, the fans, the awards...none of that stuff... I've got...to...to ...find her...to talk to...her." RJ explained, sobbing as he spoke. "OK, OK. I'll find it, and I'll call you right back" Jack assured him. RJ ran upstairs packed a bag and was heading to LAX in record time. Within 25 minutes Jack called him back. "RJ, I found that address you wanted." RJ wrote it down and put it in his pocket. Frank managed to get RJ to New York in record time. To RJ, it felt like the longest flight of his life. He went through security, and grabbed a cab in front of the terminal. "Where to Mack?" the driver asked, looking over his shoulder at RJ. RJ told the driver the address. "Hey man, you ok? You look like you got told your life's over, man." "In a way...I did. Can this thing go any faster?" he asked, handing the driver a hundred dollar bill. "OH!, It's like that, is it? It's got to be a dame. OK Mack, hang on." The cab arrived at the address, and RJ thanked him...putting money in the driver's hand as he got out. "Hey man...your change", the driver called to him. "Keep it...and thanks" RJ called back. "Hey, thanks man...and good luck" the driver smiled and then pulled away. RJ realized he arrived at her home before she would, so he sat on the front steps to wait for her.**

**Sophia's flight finally arrived at Kennedy. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into her bed and spend the rest of her life there. She made her way through security, grabbed a cab and headed home. "Are you alright, Miss?" the driver asked her, looking through the rear view mirror, concerned. "I'm fine, thank you" she answered. "Miss, do you need the hospital...are you sick?" The driver was genuinely concerned, given her appearance. "No...A doctor can't help me" she answered through sobs. "Nobody can help me" she whispered, more to herself than the driver. The driver pulled up to her address, she paid him, and got out. She hadn't yet noticed the man sitting on the stairs. The driver took her luggage out of the trunk, and carried them up the stairs. Looking in her purse for her house key, she still hadn't noticed him on the stairs. Finding her key, she closed her purse and finally looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to run into his arms, but knew she couldn't. He walked down the stairs to her "Sophia, I love..."he started to say. She cut him off, and with a dazed expression on her face, she said "RJ, what are you doing here? I...I can't do this." She unlocked the door and the driver carried in her bags, and left. She tried to walk past him, but he took hold of her arm. He turned her to face him, and as they looked into each others eyes they could plainly see that the other had been crying. "I...I can't do this. RJ...please...just go...please" she pulled her arms away, ran inside and closed the door. "Sophia...Baby please...talk to me. I love you..." Realizing that he had just flown from L.A. to New York, she couldn't leave him sobbing on the stoop. She slowly opened the door. They stood there gazing at each other, until Sophia broke the silence. "I don't know why you came here, but come on in" she said, letting him enter. "You don't know why I came?" He was stunned. "Sophia...I came because I love you, you..." he started to say. "RJ...I can't do this...I'd like you to leave" she said, opening her front door. RJ walked to the front door, but rather than walk through it...he closed it. "Sophia...I'm not leaving." He locked eyes with her...slowly walking towards her. With every step he took towards her, she took one back...until she found herself backed into a wall. He put his hands up on either side of her, leaving her feeling cornered..."RJ...Please..." she cried. "We can't...I Can't"**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hart to Hart: To Love Again**_

**Chapter 14**

"I let things go too far with us, and I'm sorry" she said, gazing in to his teary eyes. "Look, Baby, whatever it is that's bothering you...just tell me...please". "RJ, I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Go back to Los Angeles and forget about..." He cut her off. "You're not going to tell me to forget about you, are you? You make it sound like it would be as easy as changing a shirt..." Taking his hand, she led him into her living room. They both sat down, and with her eyes fixed on the floor she tried to explain. "RJ, the whole Hollywood lifestyle...it absolutely terrifies me..." He cut her off. "Sophia, it's not the 'Hollywood lifestyle' that's bothering you...I can see it...If we're going to resolve things then I want to...I need to...know what has you so terrified of marrying me. You were on the West Coast for 8 months on the set. You know I don't live the 'wild and crazy' lifestyle of Hollywood". He leaned in to her and held her forearms, almost in tears again. "Please...just tell me what's bothering you...please" Sophia took a deep breath, and looking him straight in the eyes she began to explain. "RJ, I told you I was involved with someone for a long time...Liam. Well, Liam was...he was...22 years older than me" She waited for a shocked or disgusted expression to appear on his face, but it didn't appear. Instead he held her hands tighter. "So...he was older than you, so what. We can't help who we fall in love with, Baby. And I don't want you to..." She cut him off, gently putting her fingers on his mouth. "Shhh... Let me finish. The reason we were together was because I knew from the beginning that he..." she stopped talking mid sentence, and looking down at the floor again, was fighting back tears. "That he... that he what?" RJ asked her. "...that he didn't want...that he didn't expect..." she couldn't get the words out. "Sophia, sweetheart, it'll be ok. Just say it. "Ok...he didn't want children. At his age he didn't want children. RJ, you're still young enough...to have a life with a woman who...can give you...a family...children" She was crying uncontrollably now. RJ leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Baby, I love you, you're my life...and all the family I'll ever want." She pulled away, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Really...RJ, Baby...I love you so much, and I just don't want you to ever resent, or even hate me in a few year because I can't give you children. I left so you would find a woman who could give you a family" her crying was now just sobs, as she leaned into his chest. "I love you...and I want you to make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honor of becoming my wife...ok." Sophia smiled the most beautiful smile he ever saw. He bent down on one knee, took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Now that that's settled...Sophia Bowers...Will you marry me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes...RJ Hart...I'll marry you. They stood up, held each other, and moved together for a passionate kiss. All was right in their world again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hart to Hart: To Love Again_

Chapter 15

_A Few Weeks Later_

Their wedding day had finally arrived. The backyard of RJ's home had been beautifully decorated, and the guests had all arrived and were waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. Sophia had asked her best friend Anka to stand with her as her Maid Of Honor, and RJ had asked his best friend and manager, Jack, to stand with him as his Best Man. It was a simple ceremony...only their closest friends were in attendance, as neither of them had family...both RJ and Sophia were only children, and over the years both sets of parents had passed away. The minister, Jack, and a beaming RJ had taken their places and the organist began the play the processional song. As Sophia slowly walked down the Aisle, she only saw him. Her loving RJ was waiting for her, not taking his eyes off her. She took his breathe away. As she took her place beside him, they took each others hand, and gazed into each others eyes. Everyone sat down as the Minister began to speak.

"Dear friends, we have come here today to witness the joining of Robert John Hart, or RJ, as he is known to his friend's and Sophia Susanne Bowers in marriage. RJ and Sophia have written their own vows for this happy occassion." Looking at Sophia, the Minister said "Sophia, with your right hand, will you please take and hold RJ's right hand, and before God and your friends, recite your vows." Sophia took his hand in hers, and looking into his beautiful blue eyes she spoke her heartfelt vows to him.

"_**I, Sophia Bowers, choose you RJ Hart, above all others, to be my husband, my partner in life, my one true love. I vow to you that I will cherish our marriage, and love you more each day than the day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully...through good times and bad. I give you my hand, hold it gently as we walk together through what our future has in store...I give you my heart, it's yours. I give it to you knowing you will cherish and protect it as I will cherish and protect yours...and I give you my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." **_

**...And with that dabbed her eyes with the lace handkerchief she carried.**

**The Minister then looked at RJ. "RJ, with your right hand please take and hold Sophia's right hand, and before God and your friends, recite your vows." RJ took her right hand in his, and looking into her beautiful, teary hazel eyes he recited his heartfelt vows to her.**

_**Sophia, today I become your husband and you become my wife, I promise to strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you exactly the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person, with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those may be different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all that I am, and all I have to give, in the only way I know how...completely and forever.**_

The Minister looked at RJ and Sophia saying, "RJ and Sophia, you may share a kiss for the first time as man and wife." They looked lovingly into each others eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate kiss.

The Minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. RJ and Sophia Hart." Everyone stood up and applauded as they watched RJ and Sophia leave the chapel as man and wife.

Today was the start of a new and wonderful life. As they basked in the joy of their wedding day, they knew that their life together was going to be wonderful. When they looked at each other they saw their best friend, soul mate, confidante, their life partner, and they knew their "Happily Ever After" had just begun.

******* ****The End**** *******


End file.
